nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Regina Aequaliter Nubila
History: Born to a Noble family of Kitsune in the City of Whitethrone. Whitethrone is Home to the Jadwiga "Children of the Witch-Mother", the descendants of the witch Baba Yaga. Regina spent the first few years of her life learning her Kitsune heritage from her mother, and also learning the beginnings of her Winter Witch heratige. Also from her Alchemist father she learned the beginnings of Alchemy. One evening after witnessing the death of her family, Regina was found wondering the streets earlier the next morning. Regina found her self in a orphanage of users where she was taught how to control her powers, so she can use them for the kingdom. As her grew to control her powers it was realized how gifted she was in her winter magic, more so then others of her kind. All that time Regina remembered her parents and the hatred for the frost giants that kill them burned deep inside her soul. Appearance: Regina looks young because of her Kitsune heritage. With white hair and blueish green eyes like the sea. She is normally seen wearing a Kimono even during the coldest winters.In her Kitsune Fox form Regina's Winter magic has started to show through her transformation, But you would still be hard pressed to tell the difference between her and a normal fox. People that have seen her in her fox form multiple time would have an easier time telling the difference between her and a normal fox. Personality: Always seen with a smile on her face, with eyes so sharp it seems she knows everything about your at first glance. Regina always believes she is the smartest person in any room she enters, but she doesn't flaunt or abuse her knowledge. She tends to enjoy the finer things in life. Before any words leave her mouth, she has already thought over exactly what she is going to say, and already weighted the risk vs reward. Once she gets to know and trust someone, Regina tends to lower her guards around them. Because of her upbringing, Regina tends to put the well being of people below her over her own. Any is very reluctant to sacrifice any of her people. Friends: John: John created one day by accident during some experiments. John has became the Angel and Devil sitting on her shoulder. Because of being attached to Regina's well of power, in the presence of creatures with fire abilities John pulls forth animosity and tries to attack and destroy those creatures that brought this hostility. Ciel: Ciel and Regina have been through many dangerous time. They have became friends over the years. Regina considers Ciel a close personal friend and confidant. Enemies: Fire Based Creatures: Regina has a distrust of any creatures empowered by the Fire element. Just because the creature is fire based doesn't mean Regina will attack them on site. It just means Regina will not trust this creature and has a extreme dislike of them from the start. Frost Giants: Because of the attack that killed her family, and the fact that she doesn't know which Frost Giants killed her parents. Regina holds her hostility against all Frost Giants deep inside her mind. Very rarely will she show her anger and hatred for these creatures to the outside world. Aspirations: * Find the people that orders her parents deaths. * Kill all Frost Giants. * Delve deeper into here Winter Magic to reach a whole new level in her magic. Positions of Power: * Queen Niflheim * Kōri Chi Guild Leader Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__